Traditionally, infrared images can be improved using non-uniformity correction (NUC) processes that provide NUC terms used to correct one or more pixels in an image. In such cases, NUC terms may include an offset map and a level, which are used to correct the infrared images.
To maintain accuracy, NUC terms need to be periodically updated, for example, by placing a reference object (e.g., a flag-type shutter) in front of an imager. During updating of the NUC terms, NUC may not be performed and the image shown to a user may be frozen. The freezing of the image may be disturbing to users and may also cause loss of data if no infrared images are collected during the NUC term update procedure due to blockage of the imager by the reference object.